I Believe in You (Rewrite)
by TempestJewel
Summary: Dwicky returns to Earth in an attempt to make amends with Dib and finds him in a worse state than he thought possible. It is Dib's graduation day yet he looks so sad. Where is Zim and why is there a gun under his graduation gown? Can he save Dib from himself? DADR. Past ZADR. Rewrite! please give it another shot. it was awful before but much better now!


**I Believe in You**

 **Author's Note: Hello TempestJewel here with a One –Shot yay! This is an uncommon pairing with little love but my muse sung and so I wrote if it gets a little love I might write another! This is DADR! Dwicky and Dib Romance! Past ZADR! Zim and Dib Romance! This takes place years after Vindicated when Dib is legal! Of course not that I have anything against illegal DwickyxDib I don't feel up to writing that yet so yeah he is legal in this one.**

 **I did not know Zee was an actual character when I wrote this but I can't bear to change it so I will keep it and probably use it again!**

 **Also this is rewritten as the first I wrote was awful!**

 **I am aslo looking for an Invader Zim rp partner if anyone is interested! Let me know review or pm me!**

 **Warnings: BoyxBoy and mentions of character death!**

Dwicky's P.O.V.

I watched as the Earth came slowly into view after all these years I am finally coming back I am alone now, both of my plookesian friends off on another adventure. I am grateful for everything they have done for me even giving me this ship to find the one I left behind the only person who I ever truly wanted to help….. The one whose heart I broke.

I shake my head at these thoughts I know the earth hasn't been taken over by the Irken empire so he must still be there fighting and now I can help but I know that it is probably too late. No matter what evidence I have or how much pleading I do my 'patient' probably won't forgive me, and I won't blame him. I left him all alone, me the only adult who had ever seen the things he has seen the only one who he had probably ever looked upon with eyes of such hope and adoration.

I feel disgust rise in me. I was just stringing him along too! The look of betrayal on his face when I admitted it tears on my heart to this day and I want to bash my head against a wall how could I have been so foolish? And then just to leave him like that because I wanted to go space travelling? I am disgusting. I punch the wall of my ship in my anger and it dents a little I then take deep breathes.

I look at my reflection in the window exactly how it was when I left, give or take a small amount of beefing up, my plookesian friends having slowed my ageing to about their rate so we could be friends forever… I miss them and I hope to see them again but I know I could never face their jovial faces if I fail in my mission here.

Thinking on my mission I grip the camera I had accidently stolen from Dib, full of the things I have witnessed I hope it is enough to at least get a spark of excitement from him other than the crushing hatred he must have of me. I also think to all the tapes I have stored away and the ship I am in. I wonder if Dib would like them enough to come back with me.

I shake my head. "Don't get ahead of yourself Dwicky you will be lucky if he doesn't slam the door in our face"

I notice I am about to enter earth's atmosphere so I sit back in my chair and turn autopilot off I expertly begin my decent, having planned to land in the very same woods I had left my 'partner' in. with my cloaking field on, I land and exit my ship taking a ray gun with me in case someone tries to mug me. Overkill I know but no one will get in my way of finding him. I walk out of the woods whistling a semi-happy tune to bury my nervousness.

As I look around I wonder how long I have been gone. Six years? Seven? I wonder what he looks like now. Does he still have those cute round glasses or that physics defying hair…? No! Bad Dwicky! You are here to apologize and make amends not get into the kid's pants! I slap myself for being so disgusting; I was a child counselor for Pete's sake! Never mind that I have been travelling with aliens for the past several years that have been nothing but supportive of my thoughts and ways even going so far as to kick me out of their ship till I at least win back his friendship! I won't blow it because I fell for a kid who trusted me!

I focus back on the task at hand and walk to where I remember Dib's house to be and I find it dark I take a deep breath and walk up to the door but before I can knock a screen flies in my face and I almost shoot it. However before I raise my gun the screen flickers to life and a face that can only be Dib's father begins speaking.

"Hello you have reached the welcoming recorder of the Membrane household! No one is home we are at my son's graduation! Come back later or go see us at the hi-skool!"

The monitor goes black and I am stunned today is Dib's graduation from high school? I knew I was gone awhile but I didn't think all that could happen I look at my watch 5:30 it is probably going to start soon so I start sprinting down the sidewalk away from the house. I don't know why but I feel in my bones I need to be there for Dib and the feeling grows the closer I get and I go faster, I make it to the auditorium just in time to see Dib's class walk on stage two things I immediately notice concern me; A: there is no Zim in the line and that alone worries me. Is he plotting to ruin Dib's graduation?; B: Dib looks like death wormed over as he walks on stage half a pace slower than the others and is pushed twice to his spot and I notice he is carrying something but I can't see what, so I move closer and gasp.

He is carrying a picture of Zim, like a picture that one would put in a memorial oh my god… Zim was dead? But wouldn't that make Dib happy? He hated Zim when I left what changed and is this change responsible for why Dib feels so bad and looks it?

I look around and notice that the crowd is diverse but that Dib's father wasn't even there it was a monitor! I clench my free fist how dare he! He has a child as amazing as his own and he can't even show up at his graduation! I knew he was an absent parent form Dib's file but this is ridiculous! It is obvious that Dib needs someone right now why was no one here!? Oh wait… I am. I know I am no better than the rest of them for abandoning him when he was younger but no more. Come hell or high water I will never leave him again.

I boldly walk to the front of the auditorium as if I own the place and as they call Dib's name I yell out, "Good job kiddo! I knew you could do it!" his sullen face snaps to me in shock and recognition takes over his features but before anything can be done another name is called but I stay standing so Dib can see me.

At first only shock can be seen on his face but no one is really paying attention to him after a few minutes his shock fades into something more expected, hurt. That look on his face coupled with the betrayal that follows after nearly breaks my heart and then he pointedly looks away from me.

I watch sadly as name after name is called until they get to the Z names.

"And due to his untimely demise the last member of our class cannot graduate but due to the incessant whining of the student body and state law we have a picture for his seat so in memory of the one who couldn't be here Zim Irkenshein."

Dib nearly chokes on anger at the announcers cold words on Zim and I can see tears in his eyes as he sets the picture in the chair Zim would have been in had he been alive. Again I wonder what happened for Dib to react this way and I see he is attempting to not cry his eyes out; I want to hold him, wrap him in my arms and never let go.

I grip the camera and watch the proceedings as they announce Valedictorian and Salutatorian neither of which are Dib and I find that odd, in elementary when I read his file, as crazy as everyone believed he was there was no question that he was a genius like his father. Next they announce scholarships and again Dib isn't mentioned.

I begin getting even more worried when they start showing pictures from the senior year in a slide show and it is like I am seeing a timeline of Dib's decay not in a single picture was Zim present and as each picture that went by with Dib in them always showed him standing away from his classmates and getting thinner and more fragile looking. This tells me two things. One is that Zim died before senior year but probably hasn't been dead for more than two years. Two that Dib has lost his will to strive for life and might even try…

My eyes widen in realization and I quickly begin examining Dib more closely looking for… there it is! Oh God… on his left hip under the gown is a faint outline of what can only be a gun, only noticeable since he is sitting down but still pretty hidden I have to get to Dib as soon as this ceremony is over! I wave to catch his attention not letting him see my trepidation. Once I get his attention I point outside indicating he should meet me outside after the ceremony and he just glares hatefully at me but nods anyway. I notice the proceedings will end soon so I leave, before I can get lost in a crowd, and wait beside the school praying Dib keeps his word.

As I wait I begin trying to prepare myself for what is next, as a counselor I have seen this before, Zim and Dib must have been really close for this to affect him so or maybe their rivalry really was the most important thing to them both…. Either way I need to talk Dib out of killing himself.

I wait and I hear cheers as the graduation ends and the music begins playing probably indicating the seniors walking out. I hug myself shaking slightly waiting for the gunshot that will end my partner's life but luckily the next few minutes are just as loud as expected at a graduation. I anxiously wait wondering if Dib just ditched me when I finally hear steps coming my way.

"So what are you doing here? Come to toy with some other kids' hopes and dreams or something?" Ouch, that really hurt but I guess I earned it. I smile wide obviously fake to both of us and turn toward him now that he is closer I can take in more of his features which still isn't much since he is still wearing the gown to cover his weapon but his face tells me everything I need to know. The dark circles from lack of sleep, nightmares, or both; the way his face is drawn showing he probably hasn't smiled in a long time. His normally proud hair is unkept . It also looks like he hasn't eaten for a while.

"No not at all I came to see you actually! How have you been? Pretty funny I arrived for your graduation huh?" I try to smile as if I hadn't worked almost everything out so I can hopefully coax the story out of my child.

He looks at me unamused and probably might try to shoot me before he takes himself out.

"And why would you do that? Just come by say hi and leave again? Or promise to stay again get my hopes up and then leave? I don't think so. Now I have places to be you jerk"

He turns and begins walking away from me and I reach out and grab his shoulder. "I filled up your camera why don't I show you what's on it? Maybe you can prove aliens exist with it!" I wince as my hand clasps his shoulder he is so thin and fragile now, I was expecting an explosion of rage or anything but what I didn't expect was the quiet but firm "Not interested" before he shakes my hold and begins walking away.

I lower my arm and frown, I begin following him. Every now and then I attempt to make small talk but he doesn't answer so I just walk with him attempting to offer comfort of some sort. Soon we reach the cemetery that borders the woods and I follow him all the way to the back and into said woods. We keep walking and I wonder where we are going before we enter a clearing and I gasp at it, it is a perfectly round clearing (In no way human or naturally made made) the only thing in it is a pillar-like gravestone we walk toward it in reverend silence I notice the pillar is held on a round base of obsidian stone. Written on the pillar are a few words that make me tear up.

 _Here lies Zim former Irken invader to the planet earth. Who gave up his people and his mission to instead build a life with the one he loved. Here lies Zim the alien who showed more humanity than humans themselves. Here lies Zim, my enemy, my friend, my lover, and my savior. May we meet again when my promise is fulfilled. Love Dib, the only creature foolish enough to lose you._

I stare at it and then notice that Dib is crying silently. I see the hundreds of flowers around the base of the grave; so many flowers, bouquets, field flowers, random single roses of all colors, all in various states of drying and decay, from this I can tell Dib comes here a lot I notice he had at some point placed his graduation rose leaning against the pillar, his last offering to his lover's grave.

As he cries I place my arm around him and he tries to shrug me off but I just drop the camera I was holding and use my now free hand to pull him against my chest where he breaks down completely. With sobs, and muffled cries of emotional pain he has held in for who knows how long. I wonder how he had held on this long I notice the date says Zim passed away last summer. I rub his back and whisper sweet nothings to him knowing he can't hear my words right now but the tone should help calm him.

Slowly his grip on my shirt loosens as his sobs quieten down to mild chokes and hiccups I continue rubbing his back and holding him close.

"Can you tell me what happened Dib? How all this happened?"

He buries his face in my chest and I wish this were under different circumstances so I could enjoy it but I promised I would be here no matter what, and if Dib wishes to cry on me he can, I guide Dib down and I sit against the pillar gently moving the many flowers aside as I rest my back against it. I slide Dib into my lap as he places his face into my neck I begin stroking his messy hair carefully untangling it as I wait for him to speak to me.

"It was a few years after you left, one day me and Zim where fighting like usual but, it was different this time. He had made a bet that the loser would have to give something precious to the winner. I agreed of course, thinking if I won I could make Zim give me his Irken secrets but then, I lost. I lost and I thought he was going to do something terrible to me or demand the earth from me. But… he did none of those things he… he…" Dib begins sniffling again and I nuzzle his hair line hoping to calm him down while my hands were busy fixing his hair this seems to work as Dib tries to compose himself and I notice him look up at me.

"He demanded my first kiss!" he smiles teary-eyed at this memory and I feel a small twinge of jealousy but I quickly realize that I probably lost all of Dib's firsts to Zim, as the gravestone did refer to him as lover. I bury my negative feelings inside knowing they don't matter and only Dib himself does.

"That must have been awkward for you" I comment instead, and Dib giggles.

"You have no idea! I thought it was a joke at first and he was making fun of me for being romantically inept but, when I realized he was serious I was truly shocked! The way he approached me to take his prize was predatory I realized that he had been wanting that for a long time, and when he finally kissed me I thought my heart had stopped."

"That good huh?" I comment wishing I was the one Dib had shared his first kiss with. I know it could have been me had I not left earth, or had just truly believed in him from the get-go.

He shakes his head laughing now. "I don't know I… the second his lips touched mine I felt my heart stop and I passed out!" he is giggling madly at his epic fail and I find myself laughing too. I could just imagine it.

After we calm down a bit Dib leans against me one of his hands on my chest and his eyes closed. I wrap my arms around him, I wonder if he even realizes the type of position we are in.

"When I woke up I was in Zim's house and he was running around panicking thinking he had poisoned me. I watched him run around a minute before getting up and letting him know I was okay and he hadn't hurt me. I was just so unused to affection from… well anyone really, no one had ever wanted to kiss me before. Heck no one even wanted me around for that matter, so you can imagine how surprised I was when suddenly my arch enemy was giving me affection."

I frown at his words glad he can't see my face; I had wanted to kiss him, the second he stepped into my office I wanted to kiss him and it just serves to remind me how disgusting I am.

"That would have surprised me for sure" I agree and he continues.

"After that we didn't fight anymore, Zim quit trying to take over the planet, and he even moved me into his base when dad found out about our relationship. He didn't like how possessive Zim was of me, how he seemingly was a non-intellectual, and encouraged my paranormal interests. It was wonderful and for three years life was a dream I no longer had to worry about people calling me crazy because they didn't matter anymore I had Zim.." he then gets sad and slowly begins crying again not the wracking sobs of before but the tears of true loss and regret. "And then I lost him" he turns and buries his face in my neck again. "I lost him and it was entirely my fault he died, my last words to him were so awful! I didn't mean them! I thought I could apologize later but then he was gone!"

I am shocked this is when Zim died I hold Dib's hip with one hand and use my other to rub his back soothingly. "Shhhhhh it is okay it couldn't have possibly been your fault and what you said couldn't have possibly been so bad." I try to soothe him.

"No it was my fault, last summer I was jumped by some lowlifes that wanted my money, I tried to fight them off but there were too many. They over powered me and then they decided to punish me for fighting back… they knew me as the gay kid form skool and decided I would be a fun toy, they kidnapped me and they… they…"

Dib shakes his head unable to speak but I know where he was going and it made white-hot rage fill me how dare they touch this sweet beautiful person! They all better be rotting right now or so help me- my thoughts are cut off by Dib speaking again.

"They had me for eight hours before Zim found me in their hideout he was enraged! I had never seen him so furious. He just started attacking them, those that tried to run or crawl away he drug back with his machines he tortured them, I tried to stop him but I couldn't move or speak, all I could do was watch as he tore them to pieces"

Dib shudders at the memory and I pull him closer to me and kiss his forehead in an attempt to relax him. I can understand his fear after having Zim complacent for so long he must have forgotten how bloodthirsty the being could be, but I can't bring myself to share his sentiments knowing I would have done the exact same in Zim's situation.

"I was disgusted, after all I had been through that day I had wanted them to pay but not like that! when Zim was finished he picked me up lovingly he was still covered in their blood and I couldn't look him in the eye; he tried to comfort me as he carefully carried me back to the base but I couldn't get past what he had done. The next day after not speaking to him at all, my anger and pain all came out in three horrible words…. 'I hate you' for those few moments I blamed Zim for every bad thing that had ever happened in my life I told him that with three words. The look of shock on his face when I said them was the worst part." Dib scrubs his eyes as if he was trying to wash the image from his memory.

" I couldn't stand to look at him anymore at the moment so I ran out of the house still limping and in pain but I ran as fast as I could, I barely heard him drop the breakfast he had been bringing me at that time as I passed the door…"

Dib is full on crying and a dark feeling in my gut grows knowing that the end of the story is near.

"I wasn't watching where I was going, I heard a car horn beep and I turned toward the noise and was blinded by headlights headed straight for me I just knew I was going to die…. But then I heard someone yell my name I turned just in time to catch a glimpse of Zim as his hands made contact with my chest pushing me out of the way. Before I can even think Zim was hit by the vehicle that would have ended me. I don't know how but next thing I remember is holding Zim's head in my lap, his Pak was in pieces around me most imbedded in his back and even pieces were poking from his chest and I was trying to find words to tell him how sorry I was, the words to ask why he had saved me, the words… the words to tell him how much I love him but they couldn't come as I was to in shock to speak"

I feel awful, I didn't expect that behavior from Zim but in a way I could, Irken's rarely fall in love and when they do it is complete and absolute, such as the current Tallest as cruel as they seem to each other. Zim seems to have loved Dib immensely and if he was willing to give up the Irken Empire I am not surprised he would give up his life for Dib… and to be honest I am glad it was him instead of Dib. I pull Dib closer to me thankful he is still here.

"Even then Zim understood he always did for he just put his hand on my cheek and told me his last words a smile on his face." Dib shudders starting to repeat Zim's last words, "I cannot describe the depths of my love for you Dib… now live free of me as you want, find someone who can hold you better than I, finish school and prove that you can… I… can't… I am sorry I held you back for so long… I understand your hatred but I love you… I hope you can… forgive me for all I put you though all the bad things that happened because of me… Still I hope I can love you again… in my next life' and that was it he was gone…"

Dib is covering his eyes desperately trying to stop his crying and I understand why Dib blames himself so. He thinks Zim died believing Dib had hated him and that he had forced his love on Dib.

"It was not your fault Dib, Zim chose to die for you regardless of your feelings for him, he placed your life above his own, and I am certain he knew you loved him…" honestly I am not sure of it either but the fact still stands Zim didn't care whether Dib loved him or not. Dib needs to let this go and if I need to pass a possible truth than I will.

"How could he have known? My last words to him were 'I hate you'! How could I have proven otherwise?"

"You held him… you listened to his final words, you stayed with him when he died, and you held him. I think that he found that the best death he could have had. For all across this universe I have seen that dying for someone you love to be the most gratifying death one could have, never have I seen one die without a smile on their face knowing that through their death the ones they loved could keep living."

I say trying to comfort Dib, I tuck his head under my chin as we lapse into silence after that. I hold him as I lay against Zim's grave.

I have a small revelation in my mind. I must make Dib see that I love him, Zim's last words proved it, he wanted Dib to move on. Even if it isn't with me I want him to see that there are more people who love him.

"Dib I came back to earth to find you. I came here to help you expose Zim and prove to the world you were sane. I wanted to show you what I got on your camera from my travels through space. But first and foremost I came to seek forgiveness for what I did to you all those years ago. I left you I was selfish and so bent on fulfilling my own dreams I had left you behind. I left you alone with him. Though it did turn out for the best I shouldn't have done it. All these years I have been thinking of you and the only reason I didn't come back sooner was because I thought you would hate me… and you still might but I… "

I tilt his head up to face me and I see the confusion in his gold eyes his lips parted to ask a question but I close my own over them before he can speak he jerks in my hold a full body one born of surprise and thankfully not disgust. I pull away from him feeling more intact than I ever had in my life.

"Mr. Dwicky… I-"

I silence him with another kiss this one shorter and when I release his lips this time I place a finger over his is a 'shhh' motion.

"I know this is sudden but I need you to know… I love you Dib I always have, as disgusting as that is. I know that Zim's untimely demise has left you wounded but, he did not want you alone forever! He wanted you to continue life without him he wanted you to live… it doesn't have to be me but I want to prove to you that you are worth loving and that your life isn't over."

He looks down probably in shame for what he was going to do if I hadn't shown up.

"How can that be true though? My life is over. I am a failure at school everyone who is supposed to love me thinks I am crazy and the only person who truly wanted me and made life worth living is dead. You are just going leave again won't you? So I will still be alone because I am not worth loving I am not worth staying with and I might even end up getting you killed too!"

He says this all in a self-depreciating manner and I know nothing I say will probably break through to him so I decide to go with action, I stand up throwing him off balance but before he can fall I take him and push him up against Zim's grave; I wonder if this is the most appropriate spot for what I am about to do but then decide that yes it is, before the presence of the one that has loved Dib most in the world I feel it is only right to prove to both Dib and Zim I can be what Dib needs.

I slam my lips on his; different than the gentle ones from earlier. I place one of my hands on his cheek I begin running my other hand down his side he flinches when I come in contact with the gun he breaks the kiss, his face red with both embarrassment and shame. I also see slight fear in his eyes.

"Dwicky! I. That's… I was-" I silence him with a gentle kiss hiking his gown up before undoing his belt and removing the gun when I have it, I open the cartilage allowing all the bullets to pelt the ground like rain each of the clinks making Dib flinch and tears fall from his eyes. When it stops I drop it to the ground. I wrap my arms around his hips and begin kissing his cheek and then down his neck.

"I know Dib. I know" I whisper soothingly along his skin causing him to shiver. "I knew when I saw you on stage what you were planning; it hurt so much to know this had happened to you. I should have been here for you please forgive me"

I continue kissing Dib down his neck as I speak and I use the hand that had removed the gun to unzip the gown and get it off him leaving him in his trench coat over a white button up shirt and dress pants.

"I know you don't believe me now Dib but you are worth loving, worth dying for, and I want to prove that I can give you all the love you desire if you will let me. Allow me to prove my love either here or in space my friends would love to get to know you and you would be around those who would love you forever or at least what will feel like forever"

Dib is thinking and that is good those who reconsider suicide generally don't go through with it and if I can convince Dib to not do it then maybe I can make him happy again someday.

"Dwicky are you offering to take me into space with you?" he asks slightly strained from the things I am doing to him he gasps when I leave a mark on his collarbone before letting go to speak to him.

"I am I know you could never be happy here again, but if you want to try then I will stay on earth with you. Either way I will never leave you alone again whether you accept my love or not I will be here for you. I believe in you," I see his breathe hitch before his eyes start tearing up again and he latches on to me burying his face in my neck causing me to wrap my arms around him.

"I want… I want to be loved. I want to be loved by you please please don't leave me alone here anymore. Please prove to me you won't leave me… I can't be left on my own again…"

I know this is it, this is my moment to prove it to Dib that I love him and I have to prove to Zim that I can give Dib the love he needs. I gently push him off me having him look up at me his wide eyes full of questions and the beginning of rejection forming I swiftly kiss him so he won't get the wrong message.

"Alright Dib I will prove it to you in the simplest of ways I know how, both to you and to Zim that I can love you in all the ways you need after I have proved it will you come with me?"

I wait as he regards me and then regards Zim's grave I know it will be difficult for him to leave him behind. An idea forms in my mind and I almost slap myself for even considering it. But that is for later pondering right now Dib is softly nodding his acceptance and I almost jump for joy but, I know Dib doesn't love me and I will have to earn it later but the fact he might except mine is enough to give me chills.

I nod back and gently begin removing Dib's clothes. I know this might be different than what he is used to as I know next to nothing about Irken courtship but I figure the general idea is the same if Dib's blush is any indication.

"Dwicky I… Zim… I have never done this with anyone but him…" the nervousness and the trepidation in his voice almost makes me chuckle but all I do is kiss him as I begin caressing his body.

"SShhh let me take care of you I promise I won't hurt you" I mean it, today and forevermore Dib's feelings come first and if I don't make it all the way that is fine, if I never make it all the way I will be happy just to have him at my side.

He finally nods giving me permission and I set out fully to show him the beginning of my love for him. Only later do I realize how awkward it must have been for Dib to do such frivolous activities in front of and on his lover's grave but, I think Zim honestly wouldn't have minded as long as Dib was happy and working on getting out of his depression.

These thoughts cross my mind as I load a very exhausted and sleeping Dib onto my ship. After I lay him in the bunker area I kiss his forehead, sneaking out and heading to Zim's base. During one of the cuddling sessions I had between our intimacy I learned that Dib has been caring for Zim's base since his death making sure Gir was safe and cared for. I went in to collect the small bot and the computer's personality core since Dib would be unhappy to leave them behind.

I also look for something else and I am pretty sure I will find it. I just hope my idea doesn't backfire…. Of course it won't I have the two bestest friends in the galaxy who will help me make one of Dib's dreams come true and at least give him part of Zim to have… maybe I could even earn my darling's love?

I smile at the thought and daydream of the day he will say 'I love you' back to me.

 **Three Years later Dib's P.O.V.**

"Zee! Get back here! Gir stop hanging from the fans!" I yell chasing my half naked daughter down the halls of our ship, trying to put her in a dress after her bath while simultaneously getting Gir off the fans before he hurts himself.

As I turn a corner I run smack dab into a hard chest I gasp in surprise and fall backwards but strong hands grab me and pull me against the warm chest. I look up into the slate grey eyes of my lover/husband Dwicky he smiles at me as Zee climbs up his back with her tiny PAK legs to rest on his head her green skin and magenta eyes a stark contrast to his white skin and grey eyes.

"Daddy! Protect Zee from mommy! Zee refuses to wear dress!" Our daughter exclaims in true Zim fashion even down to the third person speech, no longer do I break down and cry when I see her act this way now I just smile and hug her… in moments other than these of course instead I back away from Dwicky and place my hands on my hips.

"No daddy can't save you! You cannot run around naked young lady! Dwicky hand her over now!" I tell him using my authoritative voice which fails epically as Dwicky just smiles and waves at me before taking off suddenly.

"Sorry hunny I think I hear Uncle Mooshy calling me!" I begin chasing them as Zee starts laughing manically and that makes me pause letting them escape… that laugh she has never pulled that off before but this time… it brings back memories of Zim I try to shake them but they get so strong sometimes, I go into the nearest room and curl up on myself the tears already coming. I need to stop them before Zee sees. She doesn't understand why I cry often around her and it makes her think I don't love her. I do I love her so much… Ever since Dwicky cloned her for me, cloned her from Zim and my DNA. I don't even know where he got it. He just simply told me 'A gift so you can have a part of your old love and can make new love'

Dwicky is so wonderful I don't know what I did to deserve him… I haven't even told him I love him and yet he does all these things for me. He throws his love at me consistently without ever expecting it in turn. Yes we are lovers but there has never been spoken love on my part and he is okay with that… he helps me raise Zee and Gir like his own no demands no expectations, he is almost like Zim and that's what hurts the most by loving Dwicky it feels like I am tossing Zim's love and sacrifice aside but, Dwicky insists it is what Zim wants even if I don't stay with him. He doesn't understand though I want to stay with him forever I love him probably more than I realized I just wish I could say it…

I am lost in my thoughts and apparently don't hear the door open but I jump when I feel an arm wrap around my shoulders. I feel it's Dwicky so I quickly relax into his hold.

"Shhh it is okay my love…" He says gently kissing me on the temple before wiping my tears away with his thumbs. I gaze up at him as he calms me with practiced ease having gotten used to this routine after showing me Zee for the first time, when she was nothing but a smeet in a test tube.

"I am sorry I keep doing this I try no-" he stops me with a gentle kiss on the lips.

"No need to apologize my love it is just fine and besides you are getting better it's been what? Two months since you last did this? You are moving on and that's okay I promise. Zee understands she just wants you to be happy she is with Uncle Mooshy now…"

I begin crying again I bury my face in his chest and just as he did at Zim's grave he holds me and rubs my back he is so wonderful how did I ever deserve this? After three years you think he would have gotten fed up with all my crying and constant one sided love but he hasn't and I… I…

"I love you" he freezes and I jerk to look up at him my eyes wide. He stares at me wide eyed as well, and I realize I just said it out loud.

"I… Love… You…" I say it again surprised it doesn't feel as awful as I thought, I look back up into his still shell-shocked eyes and I decide to try it one more time.

"I love you Dwicky" I smile widely as he finally seems to snap out of his brain melt-down and his smile could rival the sun before he kisses me deeply.

I gasp and open my mouth to him and every ounce of love and passion I can put into the kiss, I do, and I need him to understand all the love I have for him this man holding me. This same man who brought me from the brink of death; the man who gave me my daughter; and soon the man who will give me another child this time mine and his.

I know we are still going to have problems and I know this won't be the last time he will comfort me over Zim and our daughter's similarities to him but I know today I have taken my first true step to being the lover and parent my family deserves. I know that Dwicky will be by my side no matter what because he told me so. As the kiss breaks and I pant looking up at him I can't help but think the words that has been the epitome of our relationship.

"Thank you for believing in me"

From his smile I can tell it was the right thing to say.

 **Author's note: Well I have done it I have finally done it my first Dwicky x Dib fanfiction! I hope I did this well! I look forward to hearing from anyone reading this good or bad! Let me know!**


End file.
